In Blood and Sacrifice
by Sophia the Scribe
Summary: Throughout the stories and tales of the world, the sacrificial hero always reflects the One True Sacrifice. A poem.
1. In Blood and Sacrifice

Update, January 2019: I added a stanza because I realized I had forgotten one of the most beautiful, important, and well-known self-sacrificial figures in all of literature. He got the first line of the new Stanza 5, and I supplemented the rest of it with three more references; because with a poem like this, there's always more! Reference explanations in Chapter 2 have been updated as well.

* * *

 **In Blood and Sacrifice**

by Sophia the Scribe

* * *

A thousand stories told, both true and make-believe,  
Ten thousand to redeem, the heroes' lives to give,  
A plethora unknown, to pay a ransom-price,  
As images of One, in blood and sacrifice.

A captain's crashing plane or choice to end a fight,  
A general's surrender, clinging to the Light,  
A Chosen Boy who Lived who later chose to die,  
Smashed wand and shattered sword and siblings saved thereby.

A colonel's stalwart stance despite a grievous wound,  
A half-elf's risky quest where succor may be found,  
A prince and high-school boy give up the ones they love,  
A knight risks all, securing justice from above.

Three soldier bands who fight to buy their allies time,  
And vigilante groups who battle endless crime,  
A great detective falls and proves his burning heart,  
An agent, cynical, still bravely plays his part.

A lawyer's final choice is of his deeds far best,  
A captain-general fights, though arrows pierce his breast,  
A wounded knight gives succor in true gallantry,  
And watchmakers risk much on faith and secrecy.

A scientist dies well in noble suicide,  
A runner falls protecting him who changed his side,  
A father's love believed that he could save his son,  
A Roguish band held on until the task was done.

A centaur brave expounds upon a noble death,  
A wizard buys one willingly with his last breath,  
A king, defeated, seeks the Enemy to slay,  
A hobbit and his gardener choose the weary way.

A rich man blithely takes the world's mockery,  
Another cedes his all to set his city free,  
A third would give his life, despite his selfishness,  
The last, in desperate bargain, risks unending death.

A daughter took her father's place in battle-strife,  
A Vulcan deemed his crew worth more than his own life,  
A king in exile tore his bonds to save his friend,  
And duty's call and fire's burning to the end.

Upon the Table blood is spent in traitor's stead,  
A Ransom's heel bleeds to crush the Un-Man's head,  
Upon the Hill of Skulls One paid the utmost price,  
The Type they all reflect, in blood and sacrifice.

* * *

Reference explanations are uploaded as Chapter 2. Thanks for reading; I hope you enjoyed!

VDMA,  
Sophia the Scribe


	2. Reference Explanations

Reference Explanations

* * *

Stanza 2:  
Steve Rogers (Marvel Cinematic Universe – Captain America: The First Avenger and Captain America: The Winter Soldier)  
Obi-Wan Kenobi (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope)  
Harry Potter (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)  
Edmund Pevensie (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe) & Anna of Arendelle (Disney's Frozen)

Stanza 3:  
Joshua L. Chamberlain (Colonel in the Army of the Potomac, Battle of Petersburg)  
Eärendil (The Silmarillion)  
Thor (Marvel Cinematic Universe – Thor) & Peter Parker (Spider-Man, 2002 and Marvel Cinematic Universe – Spider-Man: Homecoming)  
Ivanhoe (Ivanhoe, Walter Scott)

Stanza 4:  
Spartans at Thermopylae (Persian Wars), Texans at Alamo (Texas War for Independence), & The Army of the West at the Black Gate (The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King)  
Bat family, Super family, Flash family, Arrow family, etc. (DC comics)  
Sherlock Holmes (BBC Sherlock – The Reichenbach Fall)  
Everett K. Ross (Marvel Cinematic Universe – Black Panther)

Stanza 5:  
Sidney Carton (A Tale of Two Cities)  
Boromir (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring)  
Sir Philip Sidney (Battle of Zutphen)  
Ten Boom family (The Hiding Place)

Stanza 6:  
Otto Octavius (Spider-Man 2, 2004)  
Pietro Maximoff (Marvel Cinematic Universe – Avengers: Age of Ultron)  
Han Solo (Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens)  
Rogue One crew (Rogue One: A Star Wars Story)

Stanza 7:  
Roonwit (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle)  
Albus Dumbledore (Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince and Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows)  
Fingolfin (The Silmarillion)  
Frodo Baggins & Samwise Gamgee (The Lord of the Rings)

Stanza 8:  
Percy Blakeney (The Scarlet Pimpernel)  
Bruce Wayne (The Dark Knight Rises)  
Tony Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe – The Avengers)  
Stephen Strange (Marvel Cinematic Universe – Doctor Strange)

Stanza 9:  
Fa Mulan (Disney's Mulan)  
Spock (Star Trek: The Wrath of Khan)  
Finrod Felagund (The Silmarillion)  
Gaius Mucius Scaevola (Livy's Early History of Rome) & Gandalf (The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring)

Stanza 10:  
Aslan (The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe)  
Elwin Ransom (Perelandra)  
Jesus Christ (The Bible)


End file.
